Hearts and Lions
by Celestial Rage
Summary: Through a memento of his past, Squall finds the strength to follow the path of the lion.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII... _

**Hearts and lions**

By CelestialRage

The woman's violet eyes settled on the small figure standing a few meters from her on the soft, salty sand. The ocean's breeze caressed the boy's face, catching his copper bangs and making them sway like the remnants of a torn flag.

A flock of seagulls left their resting place as she left the paved trail leading to the dark building and entered the beach. Her eyes saddened further as she watched the boy lift a small hand to shield his eyes from the midday's sun so he could keep his silent vigil over the calm ocean waters.

"Squall…" she called softly. Her heart clutched tighter as the 5-year-old boy closed his eyes, still refusing to acknowledge her presence even though she could tell he'd heard her approaching. The young brunet was angry with her and Edea knew it.

However, the trip had to be done.

As much as it pained her, the woman knew the time was approaching. And there was no way she was going to leave her children or Cid at the wicked shadow's mercy when it happened.

It was Edea who had sealed her own fate by accepting the dying Sorceress's power, after all. And though it had barely been only months ago, the dark-haired woman could already _feel_ the other Sorceress's presence within her own soul. It was faint, but still the raucous voice plagued her dreams, whispering, taunting, laughing…

The small boy before her shifted, making her mind leave the nightmares and focus on the task at hand. Placing a warm, comforting hand on Squall's shoulder, she said as soothingly as possible, "I understand why you don't want to leave, but the other kids are going too. You won't be alone."

"They are not Sis," he stated flatly, stormy eyes never leaving the glistening waters.

Edea sighed. Squall was very bitter about the fact Ellone had left without him. But how can you begin to explain a kid she had to go in order to be safe?

In his childish mind, it was a very simple issue: Ellone was his Sis and they should be together. She had promised they would never be apart…

… But two weeks ago, she'd woken him up and said she would 'see him later'. Squall had figured she meant later in the morning, but once it arrived and she was nowhere to be found, he realized it would be much later.

Since that day, Squall had been in this same spot, glancing at the horizon and waiting for Sis to come back from wherever Cid had left her. He only knew it was a 'safer' place… whatever that meant.

And just today, Matron had told him and the rest of the orphans, they would go to Garden in order to become SeeDs. Seifer had looked very excited at the prospect and Squall had seen his jade eyes brightening as the older woman started describing the beautiful Academy. Irvine and Selphie had made lots of questions about the new school, while the other children chatted and laughed excitedly.

For Squall, however, the idea of leaving was terrifying.

What if Ellone returned?

He **had** to be here! He couldn't leave just like that!

Stormy eyes turned to look at his Matron, who was slowly kneeling so she could face him directly, "I know you miss her. But I'm sure you will see each other again," she finished with a smile.

"When?" asked Squall, lowering his gaze to the soft sand.

Edea shook her head, "I don't know, honey. But have faith."

It was so easy for her to say so! The boy closed his eyes tightly, refusing to let his tears fall. He was so scared, so utterly alone… no one beside Ellone could understand him. The other children were too busy with their own games – ones he refused to join – to care.

And now that his Sis was gone, the hopelessness of his solitude was more evident to the brunet.

A warm hand was placed on his cheek and Squall's eyes shifted to find a sympathetic smile across his Matron's face. Tears teased the corner of her eyes and the boy briefly wondered the reason for this. He'd noticed she seemed to know how the children under her tutelage felt, even though they didn't express it verbally. It was as though she could actually read their minds.

Forcing a smile, Edea reached inside her black dress's pocket, "I have something for you," producing a small wooden box, she handed it to the boy, "When Ellone and you came here, she gave me this."

Curiously, Squall opened the chest and his eyes widened at what he found inside. A heavy-looking, silver pendant and a wide ring laid beside each other on the red velvet interior.

"She told me, they belonged to your mommy's family," said Edea, watching the brunet examine the mementos.

Brown eyebrows knitted in confusion as a small finger traced the odd figure engraved on the ring, the same that was in the end of the necklace, "What is this?"

The Sorceress smiled, "It's a lion."

"A lion? What is that?"

"It's a big cat."

"Like Zippy?" asked Squall frowning. Zippy was a stray cat the kids had adopted and Selphie had named after the star of a childish TV show.

Edea chuckled, "No, darling. Bigger than Zippy," she motioned vaguely to their surroundings and said, "These plains used to be their home, you know? But most of the animals got extinct thanks to the monsters."

"They're very beautiful creatures too," continued Edea, smiling wider at Squall's interested look. Seemed she had managed to capture his imagination with this, "They are powerful and smart, always working in groups to achieve their goals."

"But their best quality," said the woman, lowering her tone to a whisper, "Is their brave, strong hearts."

"Brave and strong…" muttered Squall, looking at her mother's mementos. The silver lion frozen in mid-roar seemed to look directly back at him and the brunet had the sudden impression the lion shared his pain.

It was _grieving_, just like him.

Squall's small hand closed around the silver ring, feeling the texture of the engraved symbol and the coolness of the metal against his skin.

Maybe if he managed to be as strong and brave as his Matron claimed this lion, this beautiful, grieving lion was, he'd be able to find Sis on his own. Even if he left the orphanage to go to Garden, he would be big, smart and powerful enough to look for her.

And if he learned to be on his own, she would surely be very proud of him.

His initial fear receded at the idea, leaving him with a warm feeling and a clear purpose on his mind.

He'd grow up to be a lion too.

"… I like that," whispered Squall with a small smile, the first he'd shown since Ellone left. His hold on the ring tightened as stormy eyes gazed one last time at the Centran Ocean.

ooo ooo ooo O ooo ooo ooo

_Author's note:_

_Okay, this one-shot is quite shorter than what I'm used to write, but I had been wanting to do this for a while. Besides, I'm planning an even on Unexpected Destiny based on this small story :D  
_

_I hope you liked it!_

_Lots of love,_

_Celestial Rage_


End file.
